De como un Black organiza una boda
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: Porque solo un Black podría obtener tales resultados!


De cómo un Black organiza una boda.

Y todo era un desastre!

El apocalipsis, el ragnarok bajado a la tierra de midgar!

Y es que, ¿cómo es que sus planes tan perfectos habían terminado de tal manera?

Fácil.

La sangre Black-Malfoy pura de Narcisa (Cyssa frente a su hijo, maldita bruja clasista de los mil avernos, para su marido y demás conocidos de confianza de Lily) se había enfrentado a la cabezonería Grifrindor y la sangre muggle de Lily Potter Evans (las malditas costumbres muggles de la maldita sangre sucia Evans).

Porque la matriarca Malfoy no podía planear menos que una fastuosa boda en su elegante mansión, con la ceremonia en el salón principal y una gran recepción en su muy bellísimo jardín (porque Merlín, su jardín era el más hermoso de todo el reino unido, era muchísimo mejor que el del mismísimo ministro de magia y comparable a los jardines de babilonia!) con toda la crema innata de la sociedad mágica y la matriarca Potter pensaba que la boda de su queridísimo unigénito debería ser parecida a esos estúpidos bailes similares a los del ministerio(por los dioses que ella y toda su familia odiaban todo ese circo, maroma y teatro de los aristócratas), si no en algo pequeño, tranquilo, encantador y pintoresco, con una ceremonia en alguna capillita preciosa y una agradable recepción con familiares y amigos en el patio de la casa Potter.

Y así es como el ragnarok lentamente se fue formando.

Con ambas mujeres haciendo planes magníficos para la boda de su muy amado hijo (y aunque les costase trabajo digerirlo) y su yerno; que colisionaron nada más y nada menos que el tan esperado día de la boda de sus bebes.

Terminando con el jardín de los Potter y el de Malfoy manor destrozado(pavorreales de mil colores y no blancos incluidos), el salón principal de Malfoy manor inundado por un acuerupto máximo(que enorgullecería a flickwick), la comida que los elfos con tanto esfuerzo se habían esmerado en preparar carbonizada por un extraordinariamente realizado hechizo de fuego maldito que solo afecto a la misma(muchos se preguntan de dónde ha podido sacar Lily Potter, Grifrindor de corazón y aurora de primera clase semejante destreza con un hechizo tan oscuro), las decoraciones de esa pintoresca capillita cerca de godric´s hollow hechos mil pedazos y girones por una diestra demostración de Cyssa y su utilización del mortal septumsempra(que hay que recordar que será muy matriarca y dama de sociedad pero es una Slytherin y una diestra bruja de familia oscura por donde le busques!), un histéricamente choqueados Harry, James y Lucius(y todo aquel que presenciaron semejante batalla; que no eran pocos y terminarían esparcido el chisme por todo el mundo mágico, y que terminaría como una historia más de esas que infunden miedo y respeto a ambas familias) y un Draco inundado en llanto encerrado con Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger tratando de tranquilizarlo sin muchos resultados.

Pero como una luz en medio de la oscuridad hizo su gran aparición el original, el único, el supermegahiperduperultraarchirequetecontra sensacional Sirius Orión Black (y un muy sacado de onda Remus Lumpin) que aria que todo este desastre se olvidara y se volviese el mejor día de su amado ahijado y su sobrinito favorito (porque aun que adoraba a dora y quería un piquito a benjamín su favorito era Draco).

Con una destreza, una gracia y una voz de mando severa digna del heredero sangre pura que era (Walburga se sentía tan orgulloso en ese momento que hasta soltó una lagrimilla) consiguió que los elfos de Malfoy manor (tan destrozados y furiosos como se encontraban) se unieran a Molly Wesley para preparar un banquete digno de sí mismo (porque él era lo más cercano a un dios en la tierra, modestia aparte), consiguió que el viejo Dumbledore les dejase hacer la ceremonia de unión en el gran salón y la recepción en los jardines de Howards(los caramelos de limón fueron una gran ayuda cofcofsobornocofcof),acarreo a los invitados y al encargado del ministerio de los enlaces mágicos hacia Howards, trajo a este mundo a los choqueados Harry, James y Lucius(hacer un acuerupto nunca fue tan divertido como en esa ocasión), lograr tranquilizar a su querido sobrino con algo que nunca nadie supo cómo logro y conseguir queLas Brujas de Macbeth tocasen para la boda como alguna vez Harry le mencionó que quería (su manager le debía una grande y no estaba demás hacerle el capricho a su ahijado y de paso ayudar al ego de su sobrinito)

Y así al mero estilo de un Black (más precisamente de Sirius Orión Black) es que se logró la boda perfecta tal y como su sobrinito querido una vez le contase a Snape (no es que los espiase, es que paso por ahí y escucho de casualidad) con un atardecer de película que se veía a través del gran ventanal y una magnifica recepción con Las Brujas de Macbeth amenizando y volviendo la fiesta una que estaría en boca de todos por la espectacularidad de la misma.

Porque solo un Black podría obtener tales resultados!

Específicamente

Este es mi segundo one-shot publicado y es la continuación de Por qué Lucius Malfoy la sabía.

Espero que sea de su gusto mis queridísimos lectores(as).

Con todo mi amorsh para los lectores dejadores de rewrites y mi prometido (que en cierto sentido me recuerda mucho a Sirius).

Con todo mi amorsh para los lectores dejadores de rewrites y mi prometido (que en cierto sentido me recuerda mucho a Sirius).

Con todo mi amorsh para los lectores dejadores de rewrites y mi prometido (que en cierto sentido me recuerda mucho a Sirius).

Rápida


End file.
